Luna of a Dream
by Lovely Lei
Summary: “Stupid one eyed idiot.” I muttered walking back over to my seat, yet found Grimmjow had placed his legs across the chair, meaning that he wanted me to sit on his lap. Hell! That’s my favorite seat anyway. Grimmjowxoc
1. Chapter 1

Espada

Stark -lazy

Halibel -chick

Ulquiorra Schiffer –I know who he is

Nnoitra –creepy

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques –that sexy jaguar

Szayel- scientist

All right let's see it's almost been one complete year since I've wrote anything or even thought about writing something. I mean I have wrote stuff, but I was doing it on this old laptop thing. So like my USB cord thing won't work with it, seeming that the laptop is older than I am. SO…I went to Wally-World aka Wal-Mart and brought a very adorable little white laptop that I can now upload and download anything that I want because just like that I can type and save anything I want.

Now let's stop rambling about why I haven't wrote….

**Warning: This entire story is basic off a dream that I had last night. So things will seem weird and things will be weird, I would like it if you review or tell me if you want me to keep going. I mean I'm not going to claim that this will be part of my stories. Also the story is done from my view but by the name of Luna, I will be pasting a link of a picture of Luna. So if you want to see what she looks like please go to .com/art/Luna-of-a-Dream-104972211 Thank you. Just copy and paste it in the little white box thingy at the top of your computer screen thank you and see at the end of the fic.**

112112321123432112345432151

I groaned as I heard that sound again, 'All right okay' and for some reason it seemed like it was getting louder and louder seeing that I was too lazy to reach over and stop it. It was the same I would let it ring for a while before I finally got feed up and just opened the device and turned it off or at least hit snooze. This time I chose off…I think.

Sitting up I looked around seeing that it was white and sandy, mostly sandy, really sandy.

"Oh yeah…" I muttered to myself as I sat up. I remember walking out to the sandy dunes of 'Wacko Mundo' or as the others called it Huceo Mundo, and finally practiced that dance I've wanted to perform. I mean, I got the outfit and moves and now that there aren't any Soul Reapers here to annoy us we can do whatever the hell it is that we want, and I wanted to dance until I passed out which I pretty much did.

Looking to the device laying next to me, I realized it was my cell phone. For some strange reason, Sosuke Aizen allowed me to keep my human things when he brought me here. To tell you truthfully the guy treats me like his daughter. O-M-G I just could be! I mean I never knew might dad so he just might be…

Okay um back to reality.

Looking to the phone again, I knew I must have looked like a fish, seeing that I only had ten minutes to run all the way back to the castle for the meeting. Not even think or caring for what I was wearing, I began running toward the area as fast as possible. If one thing, Aizen may spoil me, but he didn't like anyone late to these so important meetings.

Now I'm really kind of pissed that I had to run all the way there, I kind of wish that I could just opened one of those portal things the others open and just appear in the meeting room. Yet I'm not allowed to do that after what happened last time. Let's just say that Ulquiorra is still scared from the fact that I kind of crashed landed on top of him, cracking his horn and the fact we lost his eye for twenty minutes.

"Dammit!" I barked loudly looking up to the sky as I remained running. I can't be laughing at the past, I've got concentrate on getting to the meeting. Sand is hard enough to run in and the fact that I was in pumps didn't help either, so pumps and sand made me even slower then I normally was.

Once reaching the door to the castle, I looked to my phone, seeing that I was now down to four minutes. I'VE ONLY GOT FOUR MINTUES TO SAVE THE WORLD! I laughed to myself before I began running again. Thinking maybe I should have changed from the swimsuit type item I was in, yet decided against it and knew I could just change there.

"Two minutes…" I panted knowing that I was hopefully going to make it or at least be a second late.

One minute! I could see the doors, 53 seconds, I panted when I ran forward, pushing the large heavy door open with a grunt as I stood there panting. Looking around I saw two empty chairs, wasn't I the only one missing? I looked everyone over, let's see, Ulquiorra sitting closer to the large screen Halibei was across from him, next to Ulquiorra was , Stark, who had his head thrown back over the chair, was snoring away, like normal. Syzael was on the other side of Halibei with an empty seat next to him, and Grimmjow was seated on the same side as Ulquiorra yet further down the table, with an empty seat beside him. Yet as I stared at them I was getting really strange stares back, when it dawned on me I was still dressed like that one chick, Beyancoe I think was her name, uniform thing. It's kind of hard to remember the names of singer and dancers in the World of the Living.

"You're late…" Ulquiorra scoffed toward me.

"Am not." I retorted reaching into the front of the outfit pulling out a gem, as I tapped it transforming into my normal white attire.

"Not just you the other one." Ulquiorra replied.

"Hm?" I questioned turning my head to see none other than the most sexist and creepiest Arrancar of all. "Nnorita?"

"Quite the show." He chuckled sticking out his tongue.

"You'd better keep that in your mouth, or I'll rip it out." Grimmjow growled to the man.

"You two should have a seat." Halibei stated.

I looked to the seat beside Syzael, last time I sat next to him, I had a knot on my head for a week from where I slammed my head into the table after he stabbed me in the leg with some kind of experiment he created. I couldn't feel anything for a week! Stepping to the room I sighed forgetting that each time I entered a room without all of them saying the phrase 'Welcome Luna' they transformed into their released form.

"Luna would you mind stepping back out?" Halibei replied.

I stepped back, shrieking not because of what I ran into put because that something pinched me hard on the butt.

"NNORTIA!" I barked holding my butt as I moved away from him.

"Try that again, and I'll feed you to a Menos." Grimmjow stated, as I side stepped him, everyone returning to their normal forms.

"Welcome Luna." They all chimed as I walked in, well everyone but Grimmjow. I really think he liked being that pretty kitty. Stepping into the room I quickly walked over to the chair beside Grimmjow, hearing him growl toward me. That same growl he always gives me, the one that means, my chick don't touch or I'll rip your face off which he's done, twice in the day alone.

Giving a slight purr that I normal give just to let him know I heard the growl, I stopped as I heard that familiar, 'All right okay!' Patting down my breast from where I normal kept it.

"Where the hell…" I groaned opening the front of the outfit giving Grimmjow an open view of my chest, his eyes widen. Like he's never seen them before. I stood up patting myself down, the other gave me an odd stare not really knowing what in the hell I was doing.

"Looking for something?" Nnortia asked, holding up the device.

"Give that to me!" I barked storming over to him making sure not to leave the room. Snatching it from his hands as he chuckled walking in the room, as he 'welcomed me'. "Stupid one eyed idiot." I muttered walking back over to my seat, yet found Grimmjow had placed his legs across the chair, meaning that he wanted me to sit on his lap.

Hell! That's my favorite seat anyway.

I smirked softly as I sat down on his lap, then turned so that my legs rested on top of his, his chest against my back, my head laying against his shoulder, because of the height difference and I mean the mega height difference. I hate being short, but it does mean that I get to sit on my favorite seat.

Biting my lip slightly to keep myself from laughing I felt him begin to place small kisses that then turned to small love bites on the back of my neck. That stupid cat, he knows that tickles, good thing the others learned to ignore us seeing that Grimmjow never cared who watched as we made-out.

Squirming slightly I felt him dig those claws into my side to keep me still, giving me a small purring growl noise to keep still or he was going to turn me around.

Everyone turned as they heard a buzz then click, well everyone but Grimmjow who was still busy messing with the back of my neck. It also woke Stork up who had looked as if he was going to have a heart attack. That guy is always priceless when he wakes up.

"It's a pleasure to see you all, well all the strongest who survived." Aizen replied looking us from that large screen he now talk to us from seeming that he went to live in the Soul Society after he killed all of the Soul Reapers or imprisoned the ones he liked. "It seems that you're all now welcomed to come to the Soul Society. You may come and go as you please. Just as long as there is a being to stay behind and protect our little Luna or someone is to escort her to and from the Soul Society."

"Wha?!" I shrieked though it was suppose to be much quieter, yet Grimmjow was now behind my ear and that was a very sensitive spot on me.

"Is something the matter Luna?" Aizen asked looking to me.

"Do I really need a babysitter?" I asked.

"Just to protect you Luna, you're the only human in Huceo Mundo. You're a very good treat to any Hollow." Aizen explained. "There's no reason for you to upset about being protected."

I 'humpf-ed' as I sat back crossing my arms over my chest and resting against Grimmjow as he continued his on slaughter. Once he began doing this nothing was going to stop him. Once it hit me I realized Grimmjow wasn't going to let me be alone with anyone, maybe Ulquiorra, but that was only because Ulquiorra was more then likely still scared I was going to land on him again and he would lose his entire helmet or both his eyes.

"All right then." I smiled looking to him.

"Good." Aizen smiled. "All right then, Ulquiorra, Nnorita, and Syzael I would like for all of you to come as soon as possible to the Soul Society."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." They all replied creating those portal things disappearing in them.

"As for you Luna…" He replied turning back toward me still in Grimmjow's lap, getting my treatment of kitty affection. "I would like to speak with you alone." He replied as the others left the room.

"Oh…okay." I replied shifting to move from Grimmjow's lap, yet he growled his teeth latched on the color of my shirt, which happened a lot when he didn't want me to move. "Grimmy…"

Grimmjow gave a soft tug backward making my small form stumble backward into his lap again. Smirking as he began licking the back of my neck and nibbling the back of my neck lovingly.

"As much as I don't want to leave your lap, I've got to talk to Lord Aizen." I replied, as I moved to stand up again. "We'll finish afterward, promise."

Grimmjow groaned giving up as he stood up, causing me to squeak as he held me cradled in one arm, "Don't be long."

"Be right out." I laughed as he sat me down, watching as he walked out the room. As I turned back toward Aizen, "Yes sir?"

"I have a new friend for you. You may remember him, he got into a fight with Grimmjow a while back" He replied as a door opened to the right of me.

Wondering when the hell that door got there, my eyes must have almost fell out my head, is that, was that, "Ichigo?" I questioned walking up to him.

"Careful, Luna. He's still getting use to having the Hollow in control." Aizen warned me, as I walked up to the orange haired boy.

Gasping as he suddenly moved forward, his yellow iris casted out from the black background, when they turned back to brown. "How do you know…" He began when they turned that yellow with black background thing like before.

Stepping back I looked to the large screen Aizen was on, "What happened?"

"He's the new number 10. He won't be introduced to the others until later. Yet you are to spend one hour with him daily, until he becomes able to be around the others. I also don't want Grimmjow to know of him yet, we don't want another fight on our hands." He explained as I remained staring at Ichigo before me.

"I…I understand sir…" I replied as I turned walking out the room. Yet how was I going to explain smelling like another man to Grimmjow. I better go and scrub myself down as soon as possible, which meant I had to outrun Grimmjow. "Fun…" I muttered.

"What's fun?"

I shrieked loudly as I jumped, whipping my head around as my hair hit me in the face, "Grimmjow!"

"Who else would it be? Now let's continue from where we left of." He chuckled looking to me, as his tail wrapped around my waist loosely drawing me closer to him. That wasn't good, I still smelt like Ichigo.

My mind began working when I quickly ducked slipped from his tail, turning as I made a run toward the area my room was at. "Race ya to a bath!" I called, hoping he wouldn't use that thing where they move so fast no one could see them. Hearing him chuckle I heard those paws on the ground, good he was chasing my on all four meaning that he was just humoring me. I've got about one minute to get the hell to my room, before he finally just pounces at me and takes me down.

Kicking it into high gear, I made a dash to my room, pushing the door open, seeing that no one would ever just come in unannounced never knowing if Grimmjow was there or not. I mean I might as well call it our room. More likely our condo, seeing that once again Aizen spoils me so much more than the others, I really think I'm the only one who has a two story room but then again I am human, so I do have some needs that the others don't need.

"Lun…a…" Someone called behind me.

I shrieked knowing that it was Grimmjow. "Still not at the bath!" I screamed as I made a dash to the bathroom, running in the room. It was actually more likely for me then him, but hell I smelt like another guy and Grimmjow would rip his face off and eat it. SERIOUSLY! Then Gin would say something witty and Grimmjow would eat his face, then Tosen would make a comment, and Grimmjow's just been waiting for a moment to eat his face. Then Aizen would yell at me, and Grimmjow would go after him, Ulquiorra would jump in the way, and he already doesn't like Ulquiorra so that like three people right there, actually four cause before he ate any of their face he going after Ichigo's above all.

Running to the bathroom I quickly hide behind my mantel, watching as Grimmjow walked in. This time there was no way that he sniff me seeming that all of my perfumes and scent bath oils would screw up anyone's nose, he had to rely on hearing, which was really hard seeing that the false waterfall that Aizen sat up for me to run like a constant fountain seemed pretty loud today. Reaching around to the front of the mantel I made a grab for the stereo remote, pushing play as the music came on, playing Six Feeling by one of my favorite artist but Grimmjow, when he would, could always out sing the guy anytime.

"Come on Luna." He laughed looking around the room. "I won't be able to hear you over this music."

This giving me time to actually strip, as I wrapped my bath towel around my body, it was really short going maybe five inches at the most below my hips, but Grimmjow liked it. Sneaking out behind him I got to the front of the bath, there the water would stop him from getting Ichigo's scent or did that only work on dogs? Well he hasn't noticed yet, well time to get his attention.

"Here, Kitty kitty." I purred toward him, watching as he turned looking to me. "Don't make me wait…King."

That right there must have did it because next thing I know a very happy Grimmjow and I end up in the bath. Both of us soaking wet as I grew ready to give him a yell, his lips were against mind. Well actually it was more of a French kiss. I mean Grimmjow's romantic in his own way, like the growls, but hot damn he could kiss!

After the bath, we decided to crash on the couch and place a movie in, I don't think I was going anywhere so, seeing that Grimmjow pulled me in his lap again and refused to let me up, even if I was going to throw up, he claimed to have a bucket by the couch. I mean I was just over reacting but he wasn't letting go. He had a hold of my waist and he wasn't letting me getting up for anything.

"What are we watching anyway?" Grimmjow asked nuzzling my neck, as his breath tickled me like always.

"That tickles."

"It's suppose to." He smirked. "So what are we watching?"

"Memories of No one." I replied looking to the screen with my head cocked so he could keep what he was doing and still watch the movie with me.

"I thought you were going to say Memoirs of a Gashia." He groaned, for some reason he really hated that movie.

"No, hey why are you still in released? You can easily just welcome me and return to normal." I explained.

"Don't know." Grimmjow replied, as I leaned forward going for the remote on the coffee table. When he wrapped his tail around it picking it up.

"Thank you." I smiled reaching for his tail, when he waved it up. "Grimmy…"

Grimmjow chuckled as he sat the remote in my hands then wrapped his tail around my waist, pulling me back to him. "Now stay right there."

"Give me a reason." I laughed.

"I can give you one." He replied, as he turned my head to his, giving me a long wet lick.

"Grim!" I called looking up to him. "You know I don't like you giving me those long wet licks without a warning."

Grimmjow chuckled, as he suddenly leaned to the left of the couch causing me to shriek, seeing that his arms and tail were still around my waist taking me down with him. One arm wrapped around me the other keeping his head propped up, tail lazily switching between tapping my leg and hip.

I pushed back into the warmth of the jaguar, hearing that deep loving growl again.

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"What did Aizen talk about?"

I jumped slightly knowing he felt it, "Nothing really."

"Then why'd you jump?"

"I didn't I was getting comfortable." I lied looking back to the movie, seeing that it was still on the menu screen.

"You just jumped it must have been something. Now what was it?"

"Drop it Grimmjow! It doesn't matter." I replied, I didn't mean to scream it at him, and I could easily tell he was getting angry. Rolling over to my back, I wasn't too shocked to see him leaning over me, his tail lashing back and forth. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow. It's just remembering what Aizen told me made me really upset." I replied, leaning forward licking at his cheek.

"What did he say? I'll rip his face off."

See told you, "He just said that I have to be careful, I'm suppose to be some type of amazing person and I'm not." I replied forcing those tears to come out, as I grabbed his shoulder, and remained licking at his cheek. For some reason it made him clam, and kept him from knowing that I was lying.

"Hey…" Grimmjow whispered placing a hand on my shoulder, "You said you weren't going to cry again right?"

"Huh?" I questioned drying my fake tears as I looked to him.

"You forgot again?" Grimmjow chuckled. "When you first showed up, you were scared to death of everything."

It suddenly dawned on me, "Right! Hey, wait I had a reason to be scared you had your hand wrapped around my neck holding me against a wall. Yet I remember, that was our first kiss right? Afterward you told me to never cry again, it didn't suit me." I smiled as I leaned forward nuzzling against his neck. "You remember everything." I laughed. "Now why don't we watch that movie?"

Grimmjow smirked as he laid me back on the couch, returning back to our snuggling.

"Oh and Grimmy-baby…"

"Yeah?" He groaned tail wrapping around my leg.

"Don't rip Aizen's face off yet. We still kind of need it." I laughed.

"Try not to."

"Thank you." I smiled.

123456787654321

**And that my friend was Luna of a Dream. I know that I have strange dreams but that could have been because I've been eating turkey for two days in a row! I do not recommend having turkey or two meals a day, and when you don't wake up for breakfast or don't eat breakfast you really should have it more than one a day. You're just asking for problems!**

**I also realized that I didn't put a disclaimer at the being and I'm too lazy to scroll back up and put it there. So I'll do it here….**

**I own nothing but Luna and the turkey that gave me this super weird dream. Everything else if to their rightful owners.**

**Oh and some of the stuff I used**

**All right! Okay! - Is actually a recording of Ichigo I have on my phone to use as an alarm, to wake me up or remind me of stuff. I actually does get louder if I don't open it up and turn it off.**

**Six feeling- is actually Grimmjow's song and I play it a lot so it only makes since I would dream about it.**

**Memories of Nobody- Okay I know that it's weird as hell to watch a movie about a show that you're in, but hell we were watching that movie!**

**So review or comment depending where you are if you want another chap, or if I should stop. I think I'm going to stop, but you guys are in control of what will happen…**

**Thanks and go read some more, it helps your brain. Or go and watch an Anime those really help your brain!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I should have had this up a long time ago, but I kept saying that Acen is going to take up too much of my time and people don't care. But when you're prepared for a Convention for like eight months I think you're pretty much prepared. Anyway here you guys go…Hope you enjoy Chap. 2 of Luna of a Dream…

1121123211234321123454321

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" Szayel asked.

"You know Szayel for a guy you're very pretty." I smiled looking at him across from one of his many lab tables.

"What?" He asked about to drop whatever it was that he was holding.

"I think it's your hair. You take really, really good care of it." I smiled brighter placing my hands underneath my chin.

"Thank you?"

"Welcome." I smiled. "What ya makin' anyway?"

"Something to pass the time. I might make Illforte fight it or have it eat him. I haven't decided yet..." Szayel replied. "Now how exactly did I end up with you?"

"Oh, Grimmjow, Haibel, and Stark had to talk with Aizen. Ulquiorra has a fear of me landing on him again, and there's no way in hell Nnorita's going anywhere alone with me."

"Whatever happened to that puppy I made for you?"

"You ate it, in two days." I replied holding up two fingers.

"Right." He replied picking up what I think was an arm.

Normally if Grimmjow could he could let me tag along. Yet I had to deal with the whole Ichigo thing. So I said that I was sleepy. Yet when I had to stay it was pretty much like this.

Szayel- would let me play with things he created that wouldn't or more likely couldn't eat me.

Stark-would sleep. He would sleep so much I would get tired. Then I'd wake up and he'd still be sleep. So normally I'd be in my room waiting for Grim to come back.

Haibel-would let me do whatever. Mostly I watch her train and end up asleep somewhere.

Ulquiorra- watches me for short periods, seeing Grimmjow would sooner eat his face. He'd let me get away with murder if I wanted, yet only because Aizen let's me.

Nnorita-um to put nicely NO WAY IN HELL!

Wonderweiss- When either I'm with Aizen, Gin or Tosen or there's an Arrancar meeting that I don't have to go to. It mostly involves candy. A lot of Candy…

My personal fav Grimmjow! He's goes and fights Menos while I watch his tan skin. OMG! My Grimmy's so sexy! Those abs, that hair, his eyes, his ass! Agh! He's just sexy all wrapped up in a package! I could seriously, destroy half of "Wacko Mundo" and he'd be happy! Hell he'd be attached to me all day!

"Luna…" Szayel call by about the 100th time seeing how weird he was looking at me. "Stop daydreaming about Grimmjow."

"But he's hot…" I whined. "Besides, why are you building something that's more then likely going to try and eat your brother?"

"It gives me something to do."

"You're so mean." I giggled. "So whatever happened to that little Quincy you were taking such good care of?"

"He's fine."

"Don't tell me you killed him!" I gasped standing up.

"Why would it matter?" Szayel asked, turning his head slightly.

"Why would it matter!?" I shrieked pulling one knee up to climb on the table so that I leaned before the pink hair man. "Because that's going to be your baby's daddy! I can't have you just trying to kill him!"

"My baby's daddy? Incase you forgot I am a male." Szayel stated.

"Hey!" I yelled reaching forward as I grabbed a lock of pink hair. "I don't care you can have one if you're a male! Besides…" I smirked as he glanced into his Hollow mask still trapped on his face. "If you didn't care to much for that Quincy I'm pretty sure that you would have killed him a long time ago."

Szayel stared at me as if I just told him he was actually pregnant with the Quincy's child. I guess I kind of just did tell him thought. Heh heh… When one of his hands snuck up to my hair pulling be so that our foreheads rested against each other.

"You're quite the hilarious little witch aren't you?" He chuckled.

"Prove me wrong. I mean we could just turn him into hollow, besides you're the only one smart enough to do it." I laughed, releasing his hair. "I was right about one thing."

"What?" He asked letting go of my hair.

"That you take really nice care of your hair. Going for the expensive stuff." I laughed. "Come on, give me some…"

"Your hair's so thick."

"Shut up and share." I whined. "Or he could be the baby momma…But can't you just imagation your children, they'd be adorable!" I shrieked as he covered his ears.

"You're reading to far into this Luna."

"You're not reading far enough, now I demand children by the end of the day! I have to go take care of some stuff, I will be back and I'll be sure to knock." I smiled hopping off the table and pretty much skipping out the room as I heard him laugh hysterically.

Truthfully, I think that Syzael is my gay boyfriend…Yep my gay boyfriend…My loveable gay boyfriend, Syzael A. Grantz…

Anywho…Now to way I'm here today…

"Kurosaki…" I whispered pushing opened a door. "Kurosaki…"

"Who's there?"

"Luna…" I replied walking into the room, shrieking as I looked to his released form sitting in a chair, with an empty chair before him. "Here, if I step out and then walk in you won't have to be like that…"

"What do you care…"

Stubborn little prick isn't he…But Aizen wants me to watch over him. "Um, I just want you to be comfortable, you are still human for the most part right? I mean you never really died." I smiled forcefully as I walked in sitting down across from him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What?!" I gasped caught off guard. "What do you mean by…"

"Grimmjow…" He muttered.

Leaning forward I was trying to figure out if what I heard was right. "Did you just say Grimmjow?"

"You were with him…" He replied kind of distorted.

"What are you going on about?"

"He killed her…"

"Kurosaki," I scoffed as I sat back flicking my hair out my face, "whatever you have against Grimmjow just drop it. Lord Aizen made you the new 10 you had better be lucky he didn't kill you off with those other weaklings who came here trying to save the girl."

"All of them…" Ichigo scoffed slightly as his tail gave a slight twitch.

"Yes, all of them! All of those Soul Reapers. That red head one was a real laugh, up until the last moment, 'Spare Rukia, Spare Rukia. She has nothing to do with this.' Pathiec." I laughed.

"You're, you're a human."

"Yeah what does it matter?" I questioned crossing my legs.

"How can you just sit back and enjoy this?" He asked his voice losing that echo thing.

"The same way you can Ichigo Kurosaki, you're a Hollow so you must feel the need to kill or else you'd be dead. You had better be lucky that you'd survive." I stated. "I mean since you were already turning into an Arrancar you didn't have to go through those things like the others." I stated, gasping as I felt something slam against me knocking me from my chair. Realizing that his tail had pinned me to the ground.

"You killed them!" He yelled. "Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uuryu, Mi…"

"Now that's where you're wrong." I began. "Aizen thought that I would have been lonely here in Henco Mundo being the only 'human'. So he got me friends, well the were once Soul Reapers. So I guess we should call them Vizards right?"

"They're alive…"

"Duh, if you had asked me that before you got all upset then you wouldn't have had to slam me into the ground." I scoffed, as his tail loosened. "Even Melon girl survived. Ulquiorra took quite the interested in her. But now they're all like you…"

Wow! I was really starting to sound creepy.

"Now they know just how you feel in a fight, ready to kill and gain power. To be an Espada, but then again they were only Fraccion leveled." I stated rolling my eyes, as I stood up. "Oh well Ichigo, it seems our times up, see you same time same place tomorrow." I replied turning walking out the room.

Once stepping in the hallway and shutting the door behind me, I began bouncing up and down rubbing my lower back. "Ow, ow, ow! That jerk slammed me too hard against the floor." I whined, making my way to my room. "He's lucky I don't tell Aizen…"

"What's the matter?"

Looking up I looked to another of my favorite Grantz.

"Illforte. Hey…" I smiled.

"What you jumping around for Sister?" He asked looking to me with the beautiful blonde hair swaying back and forth.

I hate those Grantzs and their beautiful hair and flamboyant attitudes. Stupid, arrogant, dumbass, beautiful, cool sexy hair having, loveable Grantzs.

"I fell and slammed my ass against the ground."

"You're being careless. What would Grimmjow say?"

"I'm sure I didn't go that rough on you last night?" I questioned out loud.

"What?" He asked seeming disturbed.

"Nothing." I smiled as I began making my way to my room again. "Oh and Fortie, stay away from Syzeal he's trying to kill you and he may be doing things you don't wanna walk in on."

Rounding a corner, I was shocked as I almost slammed into Batman himself.

"Hello, Ulquiorra."

"You'd be wise to not tell Grimmjow of your satiation that Lord Aizen has you in right now." Ulquiorra droned.

"Say what?"

"Don't speak to Grimmjow about Kurosaki." He stated walking off around the corner.

"Like I don't know that!" I barked loudly. "I'm not stupid!" I howled turning around as I walked dead into a pillar. "I'm not that stupid." I whispered to my self as I held my nose walking around the pillar, glad that no one was there to see it. I cautiously made my way back to my room, making to sure to avoid all of the pillars along the way.

Not really sure just how long I've been sitting in my room, it had to be more then two hours seeing that I had watched about five Sailor Moon episodes, for some strange reason, these seemed to be more, deadly when I was a kid. Oh well on to episode six…

"Luna…"

I didn't even have to look up as I ran across the room, jumping up as I wrapped my arms and legs around Grimmy.

"Grimmy!" I shrieked as his tail wrapped around me keeping me from falling as he walked over to the couch.

"What have you been doing all day?"

"Scaring the Grantz. It's pretty easy." I replied as he kneeled over the couch, pretty much dropping me. "That hurt…"

"Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Depends…" I purred when he leaned forward burying his nose in my hair. "Grim what are you doing?"

"You've been taking a lot of baths and washing your hair lately…"

I quickly looked to the left, "Well you know there's all that sand out there. So ya know it gets all gross."

"But you've only started to do this after Aizen gave you those orders."

DAMMIT!

"Uh well you see…" I began as I looked to the TV, when I saw something most man can't resist.

Food?

Hell no! Fanserivce!

Reaching between me and Grim I tapped the charm, as my Henco Mundo outfit quickly turned into a white Sailor Moon uniform, though the skirt may have been a little shorter, but I have to get this big cat off me somehow.

"Luna, what did you…"

I looked up to Grimmjow as I cupped my hands together to look like paws pulling them underneath my chin, "Mrow?"

Grimmjow purred deeply in his chest, when it suddenly became a full out roar as began placing love bites anywhere he could reach.

Geez, I hope this doesn't play out to long. I mean he's a guy right? RIGHT?!

112112321123432112345432151

Geez, seriously guys so, so, so sorry. I promise if you want me to keep going I'll get it up faster in the future, and if you have any ideas, just kind of throw them at me. Aim for my head, that makes me do them faster.

Extra:

SyzealxUuryu: Sorry had to add that in there.

Syzeal Baby Mama Drama: Could you just fantasize if he had or was a baby momma? I did and thus poor Syz had to live with it.

Rukia and the others: I couldn't kill them off I love them all to much.

UlquHime: I love that couple, the one man Orihime belongs with in my book. Ulquiorra's best female partner, let's not go into yoai…

Ill forte: I love him to much to let him die. When he first showed up I was like "Noes Renji don't kill him. I love his hair!"

Pillars: They are death in the form of marble!

Sailor moon: I bought the edited and now I'm uber mad about it. Besides all girls want to be a Sailor Scout or at least have the uniform at one point. I know I did. I still do…Fighting evil by moon light winning love by daylight… (lol)

Until next time…


	3. Chapter 3

Hi's! I was so shocked that three people had already reviewed the story, pretty much as soon as I put it up. Wow! I feel important.

Arrancar 13- First off love the name. Thanks for likin' it. Don't worry, I love Ill forte, so in my mind he did not die by Renji, he just kind of left for a while, went to Disney had fun. Luna also sends her physco-ed love, she's mostly likely my most complicated character.

Emerald Gaze- Thanks for being so patience. Ummm *blushes* GrimmOc smex, I…I'll see what I can come up. About 50/50 percent of fans, says he's either a Jaguar or a panther, you know the last name Jagerjaques and then the whole "Grind Pantera!", so confused am I. I actually did have Ill Forte call Luna sister, because he always calls everyone Brother so… Don't worry more Chaps to come.

Sayume214- Yes! UlquiHime for the win! Thanks for liking and the whole Luna Ichigo scene after I reread it I had to stop and question "What did I just write?

All right Luna of a Dream here we go!

112112321123432112345432151

I'm seriously running out of ideas! Okay I dressed up as a Sailor Scout, a Sailor Star, Chi from that Chobits show, and that wolf chick from Tokyo Mew Mew or is it Mew Mew Power. Crap, my head hurts. I thought walking down the halls of Henco Mundo to my meeting with Kurosaki again.

Let's see I've been doing this favor to Aizen for almost a month, so that means I have to find new and exciting ways to hide from Grimmy. Serious!

"Why me?!" I whined slamming my head into the nearest object, which happened to be the meeting room door where I was suppose to meet Ichigo.

"Luna, what are you doing out here?" That familiar annoying voice asked, as I turned looking to the green eyed idiot.

"Turning into you!" I whined pointing my finger at him. Even my Emo joke to Ulquiorra didn't make me feel better. When I noticed Ori um Ori-a-he-me, Oreo, Orhimie! That's her name. "What are you doing with her?"

"If it is any of your concern, Lord Aizen has actually assigned the others to be Fraccion." Ulquorria said, at least that's what I thought he said. Hell he could have said 'That Ichigo and Grimmy where a couple', I wouldn't have notice, but that Orihime girl was smuggling watermelons. I mean it's impolite for anyone to stare, but they were just there.

Damn! Now I'm the third, melon smuggler in Henco Mundo! First Halibel now her. She had better stay away from my Grimmy.

"Let's go." Ulquorria stated, as he and Orihime walked off.

"I hate you." I smiled waving as they walked down the hall. Turning as I walked into the room. "Ichigo?"

"Welcome Luna." He whispered sitting down at that little patio table we shared our little meeting.

He looked pretty nice sitting there in his now white uniform, a tight jacket, and the regular pants we're suppose to wear, and his mask resting on the side of his head. Like he just slide it off his face and to the side of his head.

"Hi! How you doin'?" I asked sitting down across from him. "I'm sure that your friends would like to see you better this way."

"Where are they?" He asked looking around quickly.

"Easy, easy there big guy! I told you I'd bring them." I laughed, "Now I was only able to get two of them. For some reason, Lord Aizen thinks bringing in the others will cause a problem." I smiled, as I stood up walking over to a door, I still believe is a parallel universe in a closet, I opened it up as two black haired girls walked out.

Ichigo shot up, his chair falling to the ground as he took a step forward. "Rukia! Mikan!"

"Ichigo!" The two girls gasped as the taller one, with the longer hair, ran up hugging him tightly.

"Well Ichigo, it seems that things are looking up for you. Now I can ask, Aizen to let these two become your Fracion. I mean after all you did get a higher ranking."

"Higher, ranking?" The one hugging Ichigo asked turning slightly in his arms.

"Well, when Ichigo first showed up, Aizen actually made him the new Ten, but with the other Dead Arrancar, you all graciously destroyed. The old ten aka Zero Yammy, Nine Aaroniero, Seven- What's his face, and Second, the old guy." I explained. "Still don't see how you could beat two higher ups and not defeat the others. Oh well, um anywho, you're the new 0. So way to go. Whew." I stated throwing up my hand.

"You mentioned Fracion." The smaller one replied Rukia I think.

"Yeah, you two. Neither one of you or the others are strong enough to be Espada, but I guess it'll be okay for you to be his Fracion." I stated waving my hand. "I really hate relying news."

"Thank you."

"What?" I asked almost snapping my neck, as I looked to Ichigo.

"Thank you for bring them here. If you…"

"Hey, shut up! I didn't do anything." I barked placing my hands on my hips.

The one who had hugged Ichigo walked over to me, "You did, and thank you." She smiled.

"What is it with you people!? I didn't do anything." I replied, as I turned walking out the room. "Listen, I'm gonna get some fresh air before I throw up my right lung. If you try anything, I will not hesitate to tell any of the other Arrancars." I scoffed stepping out the room.

Sliding down against the door, not like I could go anywhere anyway. I sat in the hallway. Looking stupid…very stupid.

You ever been chillin' out alone and then some stupid memories start flashing in ya mind, like it's trying to say something to ya? Don't look at me like that?!

Oh hell, now I'm going crazy, who am I talking to? Like there's someone in super space listening to me.

Anyhoo for some reason, a memory from High School kept replaying in my head. Some stupid girl, I think her name was Momo kept whining, She's gonna get her boyfriend to take care of some boy who kept messing with her. Oh! I hate girls like that, always 'Well my boyfriend will take care of it, my boyfriend will take care of it'. Dammit! I hate those stupid bimbos. 'My boyfriend! My boyfriend!'

I seriously wanted to punch the hell out of her, but I was a good girl back then. I didn't get detentions and I didn't cause fights. So instead, I went to study hall and vented to other people about how I hate people like that, but turns out the stupid girl was in the class and she began throwing some huge fit and left crying out the room like some wimp. So everyone was like apologize she's hurt.

Hell no! What's she gonna do? Get her boyfriend?! Hell I beat her and he little boyfriend up. I mean I can understand fighting for something you love but she was going to go tell her boyfriend to fight for her. That's like me asking Grimmy to fight for me. He'd do it and he'd be happy, but I wouldn't be.

Well I would but I'd wanna punch myself later.

"Sister, are you all right?"

"Hey, Ill Forte." I smiled standing up.

"I've been looking for you. Grimmjow been all over the place trying to find you."

Grimmjow?

I quickly ran forward grabbing a hold of his shoulders, "Ill Forte you have to help me! I'm going to go into this room, for a few minutes and then come out. You need to walk underneath each window, just incase I have to jump out."

"Why would you need to jump out?"

"Don't question it!" I shrieked as he jumped a little. "And I really hate Momo!"

"Who?"

"No clue why I said that!" I replied letting go of him, as I turned walking back into the room. "Remember, Windows." I called shutting the door. "Hey listen up, don't wanna cut it short, but I've got some business to handle. You can meet later."

"Oh all right." The longer black hair girl replied. "See ya later." She smiled almost forcefully as she leaned forward kissing Ichigo's cheek. Turning as she and Rukia walked back into the magic door of parallel universe.

"So that one's your girl?" I asked looking to Ichigo.

"I could ask you the same thing about Grimmjow." He replied.

"Dammit!" I screamed turning as I ran out the room.

Stupid uniform dress of mine! Why's I pick it out of all things? "Ill Forte! Ill Forte! Damn first born Grantz where the hell are you?" I yelled.

"Sister?"

Looking out the window, I say the Grantz standing there looking Grantz-y-ish. "Stay underneath me okay?"

"Okay?" He questioned as I began running again.

Now to look out for Grimmjow.

"There you are!"

"DAMMIT!" I howled loudly. Most likely scaring the hell out of Grimmjow who was now standing behind me.

"What no cute outfit today?" He chuckled walking up to me.

Turning I looked to Grimmjow as I smiled brightly, "Actually I do have one that you'll just fall in love with." I replied reaching for my charm, as I tapped it. Transforming into a white Haruhi bunny outfit. "If you get me, I'll let you rip it off."

"That's what I'm talking about." Grimmjow chuckled.

"Right, and no cheating." I replied skipping down the hallway. He wasn't in his released form, so I think he'll just walk after me, or stride. He's amazing at that. But either way this game of tag is going to be over soon and I have to get some perfume or something to hide the others scents off of me.

"Where ya going, Luna?"

"Nnorita, shut up or move." I replied trying to step pass the super large Espada. Growling as he stepped in my way each time I tried to step around him. "Seriously, I don't have time to mess with you." I barked as I heard Grimmjow's walking up to us.

"Don't you wanna play with me?" He chuckled.

"No! I don't, I'm actually in the middle of a game right now." I stated as I heard Grimmjow coming closer. "So move before I get Halibel after you."

"What?" He questioned, seeing that I caught him off guard as I grabbed him spinning him around as I pushed him in the way of Grimmjow.

"Bye!" I smiled placing my leg on the window ledge.

"Luna!" Grimmjow yelled, running over to me, as I stepped up and out the window. Falling toward the ground or so I thought.

"Ill Forte!" I yelled. When I felt the comforting and accurately amazing clutches of the Amazing and wonderful…

GROUND!

Ill Forte was just three inches to the right and was looking up seeming to wait for me to land in his arm. When he looked down over toward the ground, which I'm happy was sand or I'd be in more pain then what I was in.

"Sister?"

"Fortie…" I whimpered pulling myself up, as I grabbed a hold of his pants leg, then jacket, finally standing as I grabbed a hold of the back of his head, and slammed my head into his. "I hate you so much right now. So much hate is going through me at this time I just might explode from the amount. It is poisoning my blood stream." I growled lowly, seeming that if I was to yell at him I would have mostly likely coughed up blood.

"I'm sorry, Sis…" He replied, seeming to be dizzy by the fact I tried take him out with a good old fashion head butt.

"Well you missed, now carry me to my room!" I yelled. "Or I head butting you now!"

"How about I do it?"

"Grimmjow's right behind me isn't he?" I asked still facing Ill Forte, as he nodded, still looking ready to fall out any moment. "Serious hate Fortie…" I growled letting him go as he fell backward.

Yep down like a rock.

Turning around I smiled as I placed my hands behind my back, trying to look the cutest I good. "Grimmy, hi pussy cat." I giggled softly.

Grimmjow smirked as he stepped up to me, grabbing me by my waist as he threw me over his shoulder.

"I caught you, and to save you from embarrassment, I'm not going to rip your clothes out here. So just hang on and we'll be there…" Grimmjow replied, as he placed his hand directly on my ass, then lifting one leg up as he quickly moved to my room. "soon."

"Grimmjow…" I laughed kicking my legs, as he walked toward the bed room. "Put me down."

"For some reason, rabbits love to run away from me."

"I won't run…." I replied trying to push myself up. "Grimm!"

"To late." He smirked walking into my room, shutting the door with his foot.

112112321123432112345432151

Luna of a Dream Chap 3 Over

So um, guys I wanna say that I'll try and put a chapter up every week, but sometimes it doesn't work out but I promise that I'll try to update at least twice a month. Please keep sending in ideas!

Extras:

Everyone Luna dressed as I want to cosplay as eventually.

Orihime and Watermelons: Very odd joke between me and a few of my friends. One claimed that Orihime could sneak watermelons out in her shirt.

IchigoxOc: I love Ichigo in yoai pairings but Rukia really belongs with Renji in my book.

Luna's background story: This actually happened in High School to a close friend and it really pissed me off that the everyone wanted HER to apologize to the other girl. She didn't even know that was the whining girl.

Momo: For everyone who doesn't know I really LOATHE Momo with all my heart. I loathe her so much I had to use a big word.

Well everyone until the next time we meet.


End file.
